1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for performing computer diagnostic tests, and more particularly, to a method for automatically performing remote diagnostic tests on personal computers.
2. State of the Related Art
Personal computers have been used in an increasing number of business, home and recreational applications. Personal computer systems have also increased in their complexity and diversity. The average personal computer user, while having a working understanding of their specific applications and, perhaps, a basic working knowledge of the computer system itself, is generally unfamiliar with the hardware design, operating systems and computer system configuration. When a computer fails to operate in the manner expected, the user is often unable to determine the source of the problem or the necessary corrective action. The user may attempt to address the problem utilizing various diagnostic programs and manuals supplied by the computer manufacturer. However, it will be appreciated that much of the information contained within the diagnostic programs and manuals is often beyond the understanding of the average user. Further, the user may be unable to discern the import of the various test results.
When faced with this problem, the user may call the computer manufacturer's customer service line or help desk in an effort to obtain technical help. This generally entails calling a help desk and leaving a recording of the user's name and telephone number. A help desk representative then calls the user back and records information concerning the user, the type of computer and attempts to determine the nature of the problem based on information provided by the user. The representative generally instructs the user to perform various diagnostic tests over the phone and the user describes the results of such tests to the representative. The representative may also attempt to emulate the problem on his own computer in an effort to determine the nature of the problem.
This process is often slow and unsatisfactory. The amount of time required for the user to accurately describe the problem to the help desk representative is often considerable. Further, the process of the representative instructing the user to perform various diagnostic tests or corrective action is time consuming. It is also frequently plagued by inaccurate instructions being conveyed to the user over the phone. The process of the user reporting the results of diagnostic tests to the representative over the phone may likewise be plagued with communications errors.
One means of speeding up this process is the use of remote diagnostic services. Remote computer diagnostic services are well known in mainframe computer applications. The user calls a customer service representative and explains the nature of the problem. The representative then dials into the user's computer via a modem and attempts to resolve the user's problems while logged onto the user's system. While this gives the representative a better opportunity to assess the user's problem, it will be appreciated that this level of service is also time consuming. Moreover, this type of service generally cannot be cost justified in personal computer applications.